


Heavy Shoulders

by Mualhani



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: African-American reader, F/M, Late Nights, Racial Connotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: Just because you work with food, doesn't mean that you don't have your own stresses.





	

Today had not been the best of days, but you had come to expect certain people that came with your job.

As a caterer in such a big city, there was a lot of competition for high-end clientele; and even more people to doubt your skills. You may have been from down south, but you were no country bumpkin that was in over your head. The stress, the late nights, the confrontations and constant loom to be better was not lost on you, but you welcomed it with open arms. You enjoyed cooking from a young age and you would be damned if someone was going to take that away from you.

Still, sometimes you found yourself suffering from bruxism when certain situations arose.

Your current client was very high maintenance in her tastes. Warm, tawny skin that glowed and a slim, model figure that made you just a little self-conscious; thick, dark hair running down her back in waves. The jewelry she wore could have funded your apartment for more than a year, you wager, but you were not one to show jealousy. You took it as a sign of flattery that she had chosen you to cater the event, but it was soon clear what she expected of you. During your first meeting in her home, she had set you down and started going over just what kind of dishes she was looking for. 

_"I was so happy to find someone new with a consistent wide range of culinary abilities. There are many black people in this city that go to college and explore different cultural tastes, but then they seem to fall into the niché of down-home cooking. I don't want someone that everyone has had, nor do I want someone that can win over a crowd with sugar, grease and a bit of country twange in their voice. I'm looking for someone that I can help break the mold, and I'm very confident in your abilities. Your mentors have had nothing but praise for your eagerness to take on every new challenge, and I do believe this could be a phenomenal breakthrough for you."_

As her words flowed from those mocha painted lips, there was a squirm of disgust in the pit of your stomach. Yes, you had had your fair share of racism through life, but you could never really get used to hearing it from another black person. The tone she used with you was much like the tone someone would use when doting on a well behaved pet; a pet that would usually be very wild and undignified.

You had left her home with a list of dishes she preferred for her guests and a bitter taste in your mouth. 

Everyone has to bite the bullet if they want to climb a ladder, and you were no different, but you didn't want to carry that bitterness with you. When you set out on this journey, you had promised yourself to not fall into a statistical stereotype; you took every negative and positive word, in hopes of turning it into a learning experience. Still, some days were just a bit much for your morals and you found yourself wanting to crawl under the blankets for a few days. 

You settled for ice cream and a long playlist by S I L Δ S I S D E ▲ D.

At the moment, you were practically hunched over your kitchen table at two in the morning; hair pulled into a loose bun as you typed an update to your client. The gala would not be for another month, but it was still good to keep in touch about every move your team made. Every time you thought you would go on to bed, your mind thought of something else you could get a jump start on. Sonny had often commented that you pulled about as many all-nighters as he did and you surely didn't rebuke him on that.

Speaking of which, your ears caught the familiar footsteps of said detective, more than likely coming to coax you into going to bed for the fourth time. You leaned back into your chair and winced at the twinge of pain in your neck, rubbing at the knot beginning to form there. Not a moment later, there were fingers covering your own and a gentle kiss laid on top of your head.

"Farfallina, hai bisogno di dormire." His sleep addled voice rumbled above you, unconsciously speaking Italian.

"English, lovey. Unless you can wing it and speak Spanish." 

Sonny laughed softly and slid into the seat beside you, fingers kneading at your sore neck gently. "You need to sleep. I know I'm not one to really talk about late nights, but it's been...four nights now?"

"Five. You went into a food coma Monday night."

He couldn't even be mad at that one, especially at the tiny grin edging at your lips. "Can't really blame a guy when you stuff him full of tagine, now can you?"

"Not my fault you look so damn cute when you eat like a dying man, Sunshine~. Besides, I think I'm giving up for the night; this woman has caused me enough headaches."

"Good! Still, I'm confiscatin' all your stuff till I leave."

You gawked at him as he took up your laptop and phone, that smile was too infectious for his own good, but the fight wasn't even in you at this point. Snorting quietly, you rose to your feet and groaned as several things popped back into place, beginning to pad down the hallway with a long yawn. It was no secret that you were tired, but the exhaustion didn't really weigh in until you saw the welcoming, rumpled covers of your bed; more than likely covered with the scent of aftershave and cologne.

As you began tying up your hair in the usual silk scarf, there was a warm kiss placed at the nape of your neck. It was almost alarming how Sonny could so easily relax your nerves, even with something as simple as a kiss, but that may have very well been the main reason you loved him. A person that can put one at ease with a simple look or gesture was someone worth keeping around, and you sure as hell weren't letting him go.

Slipping into your side of the bed, the blonde automatically curled his arms around you and brought you flush against his chest; another kiss laid to your forehead and a mumble of 'Goodnight'. You nuzzled against his neck and felt sleep tug at your mind.

Problems will still be there in the morning, but everyone needs rest to face them properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing some things out. If this isn't your cup of tea, then don't read it. If you have constructive words, then help me out.
> 
> Farfallina, hai bisogno di dormire: Butterfly, you need to sleep.


End file.
